


i swore to protect you

by captaincastello



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Battle, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: Not her, he thinks, as he takes off with a roar clawing its way out of his throat, defiance hot in his eyes because he promised he wouldn't lose anyone anymore. Especially nother.





	i swore to protect you

**Author's Note:**

> so I rewatched CA:TWS and reawakened some old hidden stevetasha/romanogers feels  
> here's something i'd want to be in A4 despite it probably being impossible, but eh, i can dream and most of all i can write (i think)  
> anyway so i like ships being subtly but simultaneously loudly addressed in canon, and also suffering, so in my head it's sorta like this

 

 _Not her_ , he thinks, as she braces herself for the impact of a billion deaths lunging at her in an angry blur of purple.

 _Not her_ , he thinks, as his mind reels with flash images of flaming red hair, a sad pair of eyes, full lips, tears, smiles.

 _Not her_ , he thinks, as he takes off with a roar clawing its way out of his throat, defiance hot in his eyes because he promised he wouldn't lose anyone anymore.

Especially not _her_.

He reaches her in the nick of time, his fingers - hands - arms find purchase and draw the shape of her close to his chest; she hangs on to him as if she unerringly knows she'll fit into him no matter what, and she does. Thrown to the side by sheer momentum, they tumble away in a tangle of limbs, arms protectively around the other as Thanos crushes the ground on which Natasha had stood a split second ago.

They both land painfully on uneven ground, but don't let go even as they stop tumbling. Steve's immediate reaction is to search Natasha's face for any sign of pain; Natasha's eyes are cast on her own belly shielded by her right arm before coming back up to lock gazes with Steve. Something passes between them despite the absence of words as the smoke clears.

A low rumble, like creeping thunder before a storm, shoots through the air. Thanos is softly chuckling to himself.

"So," he says, as he turns around to address the two still lying on the ground. "The soldier and the spy."

He doesn't say the words to address each of them individually. He says the words altogether, as if they cannot and should not be separated.

He smiles. It sends a chill down Steve's spine, because that can't mean anything good. Instinctlively, he pulls Natasha even closer. He knows she doesn't need protecting - but that doesn't stop him from wanting to, either.

_Not her._

His hand joins the one resting on her belly. He gently calms the trembling in her fingers that she's trying to hide.

_Not them._

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i love every time cap throws pulls nat closer to shield her with him okay im so weak for that  
> i have high hopes for A4 but,, i'm very afraid about a lot of things too
> 
> p.p.s. i spent half an hour coming up with a title that felt right can you believe that


End file.
